Deprived
by KymHollow13
Summary: Kagome has amazing news for InuYasha, but he just doesn't feel the same. Alone, Kagome has nothing left to do but to continue her life, and make it better for the one she holds closest in her heart. Summary inst quite ready, but this is it for now X) Enjoy!


First and foremost I would like to give a giant shout out to my beta reader XxTheDarkGoddessxX for being such an awesome person. This is my first time posting a fic in over 5 years so she's helped me immensely X) Hope you guys enjoy it X)

Chapter 1: Unwanted

Kagome sat on the bathroom floor of her family home crying for what seemed like forever, her mind running wild with thoughts.

'What am I going to do? Does he even love me enough to deal with this type of responsibility? Maybe I shouldn't tell him...'

After a bit of time to think, she made her way to the well. A bright blue flame engulfed her form. As she smelled the fresh, nature filled air, a clawed hand reached down for her. InuYasha's hand; the hand that would soon hold something special in her heart. "Inu Yasha we-" she began, but was cut off by the call of her name.

Not far from the duo was Miroku and Sango with their small army of 5 kids and Shippo running up behind. "Kagome!' he yelled in excitement. 'Did you miss me? Huh? Did you?"

"Of course Shippo." She gave him a weak smile, and completely unaffectionate hug. His excitement died quickly. He realized that something was wrong with his Kagome. Usually by now she'd be presenting him with a scrumptious treat or showing him the newest game she'd brought.

Kagome gently placed him back on the ground, waved to Sango and Miroku, and pulled Inuyasha about a short distance away for privacy. Confused, he followed. Hesitantly, but he did.

Before he could utter the words she knew he was trying to get out she placed a finger to his lips.

"Please. Let me tell you this before I lose the courage to." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"I don't know how you're going to feel about what I'm about to tell you but just think about it and what this could mean for us...to us. And please don't be upset."

"Wench I love you too much to ever be upset with you, just tell me what's wrong.''

Kagome took a deep breath and gathered what little courage she had left.

"Inuyasha... I'm pregnant."

Kagome watched InuYasha's expression turn from worry, to anger, to disappointment, and finally settle on regret.

"Please say something," Kagome begged.

"I don't want it," he said expressionless.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned. She was expecting so many different reactions in her head, but this one was definitely not expected.

"I said I don't want it!"

Angry tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt as if her heart exploded and all that was left was a million tiny pieces that would take forever to fix. "But it's your baby..."

He pushed her away. "Get rid of it."

Miroku and Sango had shown up by then and caught the end of the dispute. "Inuyasha what are you saying? Of course you don't mean that." Miroku intergected.

"I don't want it. You'd think that she'd understand considering how I grew up as nothing but a half breed."

"Inuyasha, think of how Kagome feels. She must have been terrified to tell you" Sango added.

Inuyasha's attitude remained unyielding. "Hmph, don't want a baby who-" InuYasha began but stopped when he noticed that Kagome had gone.

Once again Kagome found herself on the bathroom floor.

'I can't believe I was so stupid!' she mentally cried. 'Over and over he said he'd always love me, no matter what.'

Sickening sobs continued to rock her body, and she ended up eventually exhausting herself to sleep.

A few hours later Kagome heard her name being called accompanied by loud bangs on her bedroom window pane. In an instant, she knew it was none other then the Ice King himself, Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I can smell your tears let me in."

Kagome let out an exasperated noise in frustration. "Go away InuYasha."

"We need to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what!" she screamed coming into full view. "The baby? Oh no, let me rephrase myself. My baby. I don't think so."

"Kagome," InuYasha began again.

"Shut up!" She picked up her closest textbook and threw it at the glass. "Shut the hell up!" she shouted and shards flew embedding themselves into his chest and face.

"You made it perfectly clear that you don't want this baby so I'll take care of it on my own. You can just go home. Better yet, go back to that Clay b*** Kikyo."

Inuyasha stared at her in shock and disbelief. Kagome had never been that angry at him, no matter what he done.

"Isn't that what you've always done? After every argument. Every time you claimed to be cooling off in the woods."

Inuyasha was speechless. Obviously they have more to talk about than just the baby.

He hopped into the room from the branch he'd been standing on and walked toward her.

"Look wench, it's just that... Well... I'm a half breed. You of all people should know how hard it was for me as a kid. I don't want our baby to go through that."

Kagome looked him in the eyes as she listened. His concern was genuine but misguided entirely. Nothing more than an excuse. She had listened to the horror stories of his life countless times, and she understood what she had to do.

Placing her hands on her hips her rant continued.

"This isn't about you. This is about the life that we created. Together. So if you don't want anything to do with him or her, then fine. Go! Get out!"

He came closer.

"Touch me and I swear to god I'll purify your a**."

Kagome turned her back to him.

"I just want you to go. I'll be alright by myself just please." She cried.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

With that, Kagome broke down all over again, and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
